


The taste of whiskey and nuka-cola

by SydMarch



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Slow Burn, getting drunk to forget loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: Faye needed a drink. So she went to The Third Rail. She didn't think he'd want to start up a conversation with her but here they are.





	The taste of whiskey and nuka-cola

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a oneshot but if I get enough kudos - lets say five. Ill make it a story <3

Faye had a day that wasn't very pleasant, she needed a drink. She was currently in the town of good neighbor for business but mostly trading. While she traded in some junk she found she had to ask the vendor "Is there any place around here that i could get a drink?" To her pleasure she got a reply of, "Go to the Third Rail." So with her eyes gleaming looking forward to quenching her thirst she found the slightly tattered fabric sign that whispered 'The Third Rail'.

Straight as she walked in her ears were greeted by the lovely sounds of blues music. She senses a soft pounce in her step as she approaches the bar. Her odd walk attracted the gaze of a man. He watches as she gracefully sways her way to sit down on a bar stool. His eyes watch and his ears listen closely as she orders. She places one hand on the bar her eyes looking at the Mister Handy, "Do you have bourbon?" The Mister Handy seems to move it's sensors up and down. "No ma'am, no whiskey here." It says in a cockney accent. 

"Heh, no bourbon?" She glimpses down for a minute "Guess I'll take generic whiskey instead." She looks back up, almost staring at the back wall. "Whiskey and Nuka-Cola please." She smiles as she watches in amazement how the mister Handy handles the drink. She brings it up to her mouth and takes a small sip. The whiskey slightly burns her throat while the nuka-cola fizzes and make her feel tingly, She isn't sure why nuka-cola makes her feel tingly. Could be the radiation? She places her glass down as she looks around observing the place. As she turns around her eyes connect with a males. She gives him a small but visible smile, her eyes follow down looking at his clothing. He looks like he just stepped out of a historical novel. It's quite charming. 

She notices him coming over and quickly turns her body back to her drink. She could hear footsteps so she turns her head and blushes as she realizes how close the man is. "Couldn't resist the king of the Ghouls?" He says as he admires her beauty. She looks up at his face. She slowly smirks. "Heh, you are irresistible." She faintly nods as she watches his eyebrows burrow. "You're not disgusted or scared?" She smiles at him as she stands up. "Why would I be? At the end of the day you are human too." She quickly chugs the rest of her drink then slams her glass back on the bar before she backs away.

She looks back and smiles at him "Wanna go for a walk?" Her face gleaming with happiness and something else. He notices her gleeful look and doesn't want to ruin her mood. "Sure smooth-skin, lets go for a walk." As soon as he calls her smooth-skin she can feel her face get as red as a raspberry and a warmth inside of her. She shrugs it off and walks out of the bar with him. She looks up at him, holding in the urge to hold his hand. "Is it lonely out there?" She tears out of her day dream, "What do you mean?" she whispers looking at him. "Well traveling by yourself out there, isn't it lonely?" She looks down at the ground, kicking the dirt with her boot. "Sometimes." She looks back up, "It depends, I try to distract myself by doing stuff for people or adventuring new things." She connects her eyes with his. "I see... You know, good neighbor has quite a few people but it also gets lonely. I'm high off my mind with mentats or jet so i'm not reminded of the loneliness." 

She has an urge to hug him, so she does. Her weathered armored vault suit connects with his red frock coat. In that moment she doesn't mind if people stare at the two, she is just happy. She feels less alone.


End file.
